mi mundo perfecto
by magalli gomez sanchez
Summary: la historia de Pan, la nieta de Son Goku, se adentra en una aventura despúes de varios conflictos con su familia... experimenta un amor despúes
1. chapter 1: el comienzo

MI MUNDO PERFECTO

(por Magalli Gómez Sánchez) buaàaàaà

Capítulo 1:

Han pasado 4 años desde que Goku se marchó con Seng Long y reina la paz en la tierra, Pan, la nieta de Goku, se encontraba muy nerviosa, porque ninguno de sus amigos además de Vegeta y ubb (la reencarnación del majin boo malo), no entrenaban, y eso era malo, porque si llegara a pasarle algo a la tierra, nada más Vegeta pelearía; y también si sucediera algo simultaneo a lo que Beby jamás podrían ganar, así que ella se preocupó por su entrenamiento en todo ese tiempo.

Pero ella tenía cosas más importantes que eso. No solo eso era lo único que tenía, también lo que hacía a Pan ser feliz, era el pequeño amor que le tenía a Trunks, pero se preguntarán porque Pan sentía algo por Trunks, después de que goku los dejo, ella y él se hicieron buenos amigos, y aunque ella solo lo miraba como su hermano mayor, ese pequeño sentimiento la hiso ver a Trunks de otra forma, pero Trunks jamás se fijó en ella por la misma razón de que la miraba como una hermana. Pan ya de 19 años, era muy hermosa, pero era mucha la diferencia de edades; Trunks ya había cumplido los 31 años, pero Pan era mucho más chica.

Como Gohan, el papá de Pan, ya era un investigador famoso, tenía muy al pendiente a Pan en los estudios. Pero eso no impedía a seguir entrenando, ella se iba, después de asistir a un colegio, a entrenar al templo sagrado; aveses entrenaba con Ubb o en un entrenamiento especial que le daba mr. Popo.

Así que un día, ella decidió contarle eso a ubb sobre el presentimiento y por lo que sentía por Trunks.

Cuando se encontraban Ubb y ella entrenando, Pan interrumpió la pelea.

-¿qué pasa?, ya no quieres seguir entrenando- dijo Ubb desconcertado.

-no... No es eso, en un momento volveremos de nuevo a entrenar- respondió Pan- es que te quiero decir algo importante.

-está bien, que es lo que me quieres decir.

-estoy preocupada. No sé qué es lo que me pasa, pero me he dado cuenta de que solo el señor Vegeta, tu y yo estamos entrenando, y los demás no. eso es malo, tú lo sabes ¿verdad?

-sí, eso es cierto, pero el señor Vegeta tiene casi perfeccionada la transformación del ssj4 (súper saiyayin), y eso nos da un poco de ventaja.

-bueno... si, está bien.

-no es necesario que te preocupes tanto- dijo ubb con una voz alegre- bueno, comencemos de nuevo a entrenar.

-espera toda vía no te acabo de decir todo.

-¿he?- volteo antes de irse.

-y también esto que te voy a decir quiero que lo mantengas en secreto, ¿sí?

-sí, está bien.

-es que desde hace algunos años... he sentido algo por Trunks, y creo que me gusta.

-¿qué? ¿Enserio, él te gusta?

-¡escucha!... ¡no quiero que se entera ni un alma! ¡Entendiste!

-está bien no le diré a nadie que te gusta Trunks- ubb dijo con una voz burlona.

-pero, el casi ya no me interesa, porque solo me mira como su hermanita... y eso no me gusta.

-pero debes tener esperanzas.

-¡no tengo esperanzas!- dijo mientras se volteaba de espaldas- él es más grande que yo, y por eso ya casi no le pongo atención, será mejor que no piense más en él, además él ya tiene novia, y ¡no me partiré el alma por él!- pero ella sabía que lo que sentía por él era más grande.

-cálmate Pan, solo es una etapa que estás viviendo en tu vida personal.

-¿tú crees?- volvió hacia él.

-¡sí! es solo una etapa.

Pan le sonrió.


	2. chapter 2: el plan

Aquí les va este otro capítulo, espero que les guste… ^_^ y disfrutenlo jeje

Pero no solo Pan tenía sus propios problemas.

después de todo lo que pasó 4 años antes, todos los enemigos que habían sido derrotados por goku, ya se encontraban en el infierno, como el Dr. maki, súper 17, y muchos más. El Dr. maki y Dr. niu formaron alianza 1 año después de ser derrotados por goku, se propondieron no fallarse, y su nuevo plan era tener la tierra y el universo, creando algo nuevo, algo que superaría la fuerza de un ssj4, pero antes tenían que salir de ahí.

el plan de ellos era crear dos cosas, la primera era un virus mortal que tendría la capacidad de hacer cambiar a una persona totalmente, aumentar su fuerza repentinamente y también cambiarlo a ser de sangre fría, pero no sabían que efectos secundarios negativos o positivos tendría, los únicos efectos que pudieron calcular, gracias a la ciencia, es la pérdida de memoria y todo tipo no compatible de su cuerpo (como la sangre, podría expulsarla totalmente y crear una que si sea compatible con este) la segunda era crear un androide, este sería para introducir el virus mortal a un cuerpo poderoso y no transmitirlo con jeringa, al hacerlo el androide deberá fusionarse primero con el adversario, y así esparcir el virus sin ninguna dificultad, y según deberá obedecer a su creador.

Pero el problema, era que el Dr. maki y el Dr. niu a quien quería de esclavo y tratar por primera vez su experimento, era a vegeta. Y si él resultaba ser el nuevo esclavo de ellos, todo se perdería, porque esta vez Goku no estaría, y nadie podría vencerlo.


	3. Chapter 3: un gran secreto

Bueno aquí les traigo la otra parte de la historia jejjejejejejejej espero que les guste, Y disfrútenla

Pasaron meses desde esa conversación, me refiero a la que tuvieron ubb y Pan. Bulma, la esposa de vegeta, preparo una fiesta en honor a la derrota de los 7 dragones malignos y la partida de goku. Ella invito a todos sus amigos, incluyendo a kamisama, mr. Popo (ayudante de kamisama), etc. todos se encontraban en la casa de Bulma en el patio trasero.

Bulma le había avisado a Gohan sobre la fiesta mucho antes. Gohan ya se encontraba a punto de irse de su casa, junto con su familia y todos los que vivían en la montaña.

Pan se arregló, pues el hombre del que ella estaba enamorada estaría ahí. Se puso un vestido corto rojo con escote, unos zapatos negros con un tacón un poco alto, se soltó el cabello, este le llegaba hasta más abajo de los hombros, se pintó su hermoso rostro, se puso un perfume que le dio su mejor amiga Bra y finalmente bajo de su cuarto; al llegar su padre se encontraba en la entrada de la puerta, el traía uno de sus trajes de fiestas, Videl también llevaba un vestido de fiesta.

-qué bueno que ya estas lista Pan- dijo Gohan.

-que hermosa te ves hija- Videl agregó.

-muchas gracias mamá, tú también te ves bonita.

-gracias.

-ya vámonos, es tarde-interrumpió Gohan.

Pan, Videl, Gohan, Milk, y Goten subieron a una nave que Goten saco de una capsula. Ellos partieron.

-papá hubiera sido mejor que nos fuéramos volando por los cielos, llegaríamos más rápido en unos cuantos minutos- repitió Pan muy disgustada.

-no te preocupes hija- contesto Gohan- ya estamos en la nave.

-y eso que- interrumpió- papá ¿quiero preguntarte algo?

-si... ¿qué?

-¿por qué no estrenas?

-ah... pues... no es necesario.

-¿qué?... ¡como que no es necesario! sabes que es lo que pasaría si no entrenas.

-bueno... Pan...

-es que tienes que entrenar- interrumpió Pan- y tú también tío Goten.

-¿qué?- dijo Goten sacándose de los pensamientos.

-¡podrían calmarse!- gritó Videl.

-papá. Prométeme que vas a entrenar, y tú también tío Goten.

Gohan pensó por un momento sin distraerse de estar manejando la nave.

-está bien. Entrenare después del trabajo.

-Pan, yo... es que a mí no me gusta entrenar, pero, hare el esfuerzo- contesto Goten.

-mañana entrenaremos juntos, ¿sí?-dijo Pan

Todos callaron.

Después de tiempo llegaron a la casa de Bulma, y se estacionaron en el gran patio, y bajaron de la nave.

En la puerta de la gran casa se encontraba Bra.

-¡hola Bra! ¿Cómo estás?- gritó Pan.

-¡bien, amiga cuanto tiempo sin vernos!- Bra respondió con un gran abrazo.

Ellas agarradas de la mano entraron a la casa, Gohan y su familia restante también entraron. Bulma los recibió a todos con calurosas bienvenidas. La celebración continuó, Pan en todo ese tiempo se encontraba con Bra, y Goten con Trunks. Bra y Pan se encontraban en una parte alejada de los demás, Pan quería decirle lo que sentía por Trunks, pero temía que ella le dijera a él.

-¿qué te pasa, casi no hablas Pan? - pregunto Bra.

-no... No es nada.

-tú tienes algo. ¡Dime en que estás Pensando!

-es que...

-te juro que no le digo a nadie. Anda dime- Bra comenzó a rogar.

-está bien. Pero júrame. Júrame de verdad que no le dirás a nadie.

-te lo juro.

-es que a mí... me... gusta un poco...

-que emoción, tal vez es un chico, por fin a Pan le gusta alguien- Bra pensaba mientras se mordía los labios.

Pan comenzó a sonrojarse. Sin embargo ellas no sabían que Trunks y Goten estaban cerca, pero a pesar de poder sentir su ki, ellas estaban tan distraídas que no pusieron atención de eso.

-mira Trunks, las chicas están hablando- dijo Goten- porque no escuchamos un poco de sus conversaciones.

-¿qué?... ha... ¡no! eso es malo, eso sería espiar.

-ja, Trunks, no seas amargado, no las espiaremos, solo escucharemos lo que dicen.

-bueno... está bien. ¡Pero si se dan cuanta, yo les voy a decir que fue tu idea y que me convenciste!

-ya, ya, ya, ya, si, si les dices eso- respondió Goten.


	4. Chapter 4: mi desepcion

Bueno aquí les traigo la otra parte de la historia jejjejejejejejej espero que les guste, Y disfrútenla... ^_^

-¡Pan, vamos cuéntame ya, no me gusta rogarle a la gente!-Bra le dijo a Pan entusiasmada.

-es que, tu...

Goten y Trunks escuchaban desde una distancia más o menos lejos, ellos estaban escondidos detrás de unos arbustos.

-es que... tu hermano, tu hermano...

-lo sabía, Pan está enamorada de Trunks- pensó Bra.

-¿Trunks?, creo que están hablando de ti- murmuró Goten.

-sí, eso es lo que parese- respondió.

-yo creo que tu hermano es muy guapo. Y eso lo empecé a notar desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¡lo sabía! sabía que Trunks te gustaba.

-¡qué fue lo que dijo!- gritó Trunks.

-sshhh ¡cállate!- Goten le murmuró de nuevo.

Pan y Bra voltearon, se habían dado cuenta.

-aaaa no puede ser... ya nos descubrieron- pensó Goten.

-¡pero que!...- repitió Bra.

-no, no, no puede ser- pensó Pan- como no me pude dar cuenta de su presencia.

-¡que están haciendo!- gritò Bra- pensé que conocían la privacidad.

-aaaa... lo siento... perdón Bra, ¡fue idea de Goten!- Trunks respondió.

-no puede ser Trunks está junto con Goten, creo que ya se dio cuenta sobre lo que dijo Pan, que ella lo ama- pensó después.

Después de esa discusión, Pan solo miro al suelo, Trunks y Goten salieron de los arbustos, Trunks no dijo, en ese momento, absolutamente nada. Goten y Bra comenzaron a discutir, después de un momento, todos guardaron silencio.

-creo que ya no tuve tiempo de decirle a Pan, que, estoy enamorada de Goten- Bra pensó mientras le dirigía una mirada a él.

-¡cómo pudiste hermano! creí que tenías un poco de respeto hacia mí! ¡Tú hermana! ¡Y ahora resulta que ya me espías!- comenzó a reclamar a su hermano.

-hermana... puedo explicarlo... no es lo que tú crees- Trunks trato de convencerla, que fue una equivocación.

-¡ya basta!- gritó Goten- deben tomar calma, por favor.

Todos tomaron nuevamente silencio. Y entonces.

-será mejor que le explique a Pan... que no se haga ilusiones- Trunks pensó detenidamente.

Pan seguía sonrojada mirando el piso.

-Bra, Goten, quisiera que nos dejaran solos, por favor. Me refiero a Pan y a mí.

Pan se volvió a Bra, y entonces ella solo asintió.

-pero, Trunks, ¿por qué?- Goten respondió desconcertado.

-Goten- interrumpió Trunks- vallase, por favor, hermana.

-está bien- contesto.

Goten y Bra se alejaron lentamente, ella no podía dejar de ver a Trunks y a Pan que se quedaron solos.


	5. Chapter 5:

-¿Pan?

-que- respondió tranquilamente.

-sabes que no puede haber nada entre tú y yo.

-escuchaste lo que dije. ¿Verdad?

-si

-es que... puede haber algo, si... si tan solo me escucharas...

-¡no!- interrumpió- ¡eres como mi hermana, además no puede haber absolutamente nada!

-pero...

-¡pero nada!

-Trunks... - sus lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

-por favor entiéndeme- él dijo mientras usaba una de sus manos para secar sus lágrimas- ¿me entiendes?... ¿Pan?

Ella retrocedió para separarse de él.

-es que tú no me entiendes Trunks.

trunks no sabía qué hacer y solo suspiraba.

Simultáneamente, frente a la casa de Bulma, un automóvil de color gris oscuro, se detuvo frente de la casa, y una hermosa chica salió de este, ella llevaba unas medias rosas hasta los tobillos, unos jeans blancos; un short morado y un top de rayas naranjas; sus ojos eran de color verde claro, piel blanca, y cabello rubio, largo hasta más abajo de los hombros.

Ella entro en la casa, parecía que buscaba a alguien. Al entrar a la gran casa, se dirigió directamente al patio trasero.

bulma se encontraba charlando con Gohan, charlaban sobre sus trabajos, las empresas, Gohan sobre sus investigaciones y Bulma de sus experimentos, en ese instante kamisama, o sea Dendè se despidió de ellos.

-lo siento, Bulma, necesito ir al templo sagrado, tengo algunos pendientes.

Ella alegremente respondió:

-Dendè, está bien, no te preocupes, nos vemos después.

Después de esa conversación, Dendè regreso al templo sagrado.

La misteriosa chica se encontró con Bulma y los demás.

Pan se encontraba todavía con Trunks, él trataba de convencerla de que el amor que le sentía ella, jamás funcionaria.

-¡Pan por favor!

-no... Me digas eso... por favor- lloraba ya desesperada.

En ese preciso momento, la chica que momentos antes había llegado a la CC (la corporación capsula), al revisar a Trunks, se acercó a donde se encontraban ellos y gritó:

-¡Trunks. Mi amor!

-¿quién es esa?- Pan pensó mientras observaba como se acercaba. Ella se secaba las lágrimas.

-hay no, Jatzey- también pensó Trunks.

-oye, Trunks. Que malo eres, no me dijiste que iban a tener una fiesta, no me invitaste

-aaa perdón Jatzey, es que te iba a avisar pero no tuve tiempo- dijo desconcertado, mientras ponía una de sus manos en su cabeza.

-¡que! ¡Trunks, eres un grosero! ¡Te olvidaste de mí!- en ese momento, Jatzey se dio cuenta de que Pan estaba ahí- ¡hooooola! niña como estas, disculpa, ¿quién eres? aha tú debes de ser una de las amigas de Trunks ¿verdad?.

-¡tenía que ser, llego esta fastidiosa! pero, porque le dijo a Trunks "mi amor"... no puede ser, ojala que no sea su novia; sabía que él tenía una novia, pero no la avía visto nuca- pensó.

-¡oye!- interrumpió a Pan de sus pensamientos- ¡que no conoces los modales! me estas dejando hablando sola.

-Trunks... ¿quién es ella?- preguntó a Trunks.

-perdón, Pan, ella es mi novia Jatzey.

-¡que!

-¡que no lo sabias!- Jatzey se volvió a Pan- él y yo llevamos casi un año siendo novios, como la vez.

-eso no me interesa- Pan también se volvió a Jatzey- crees que eso me va a interesar, no o creo niña consentida.

-mmmm, pues fíjate que no soy una niña, tengo 29 años... ha... ¡ya lo entiendo!- se volvió a Trunks- ¡esa es tu amante!

-¡que!

-aaahhh esa debe ser la chica que está haciendo que te alejes de mí.

-no... ¡No! ¡De que estas hablando! ¡Ella no me gusta!- al decir eso, se tapó la boca rápidamente- ¡ahhh no puede ser lo dije! ¡Pan me matará, se enfadara con migo!-pensó después.

Pan se volvió hacia él, había escuchado lo que él había dicho. y quedo petrificada por la impresión, ella solo lo observaba.

-¡Trunks ya lo dijo, mocosa!- interrumpió Jatzey- él y yo nos amamos mucho, y jamás dejare que me lo quites. ¡Tonta!

La chica se acercó a Trunks, él arrepentido de haber dicho esas palabras solo miraba como sus lágrimas le escurrían,

Al acercarse más a Trunks, le dio un beso. Las lágrimas de ella comenzaron a rodar.


	6. Chapter 6

aqui les vá el otro jeje

Pan ya no sintió nada, tenía la mente en blanco, sin embargo ellos seguían besándose, como si ella no hubiera estado allí.

-¡bastaaaaaa!

Trunks y Jatzey voltearon, también Gohan, Bulma y los demás.

-hay no...- Bra dijo.

Todos observaron cómo Pan gritaba.

-pero... ¿qué le pasa a Pan?- dijo Videl.

En la mirada de Pan se mostraba el odio, ya no era ternura ni amor, ya era el odio puro.

-¡y a ti que te pasa!-replico Jatzey.

Pan se le acerco y con un suave golpe en el Brazo, lanzo Jatzey al piso. y después, se acercó a Trunks y... ZAAAP.

Trunks callo a suelo después de haber recibido una cachetada de Pan. Su mejilla se puso roja, él puso su mano en ella, sus ojos le brillaron.

-¡eres un tonto!- Pan gritó.

Todos escuchaban lo que decía.

-¡pude sentirme mejor si me hubieras mentido!- siguió diciendo-¡eres un estúpido!- ella comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

Trunks la miraba con un profundo sentimiento.

- ya no... Te voy a rogar... no, nunca...¡te odio Trunks!- sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer como una fuente rota, pero sus lágrimas ya no eran de amor perdido, esas pequeñas gotitas se convirtieron en llanto de malicia.

-¿pero qué está pasando?- se dijo a si mismo Gohan.

-Pan se enfadó de nuevo con Trunks- respondió Bulma.

Pan se volvió de nuevamente a Jatzey, y se lanzó contra ella, cayeron al suelo, Pan ya tenía levantada la mano para darle el golpe de gracia, y entonces, cuando estaba a punto de golpearla, apareció vegeta y la tomo por la fuerza de los Brazos y la separo de Jatzey.

-¡suéltame!-gritaba.

-se ve que eres una chica complicada- dijo vegeta tranquilamente.

-¡quítate aaahh, suéltame! Esa...esa me las va a pagar.

Todos por ver esa escena se acercaron para ver más de cerca lo que pasaba allí.

-ella empezó todo- Jatzey comenzó a sangrar del Brazo, y a sollozar. Entonces Trunks interrumpió:

-Pan pe... pe... perdóname... por favor... no era mi intención- comenzó a decir casi sollozando también.

-¡no! nunca te voy a perdonar-ella respondió.

-¡ya cálmense mocosos!- gritó vegeta.

-vegeta que paso- dijo Bulma desconcertada.

-no sé pero, esta fastidiosa hiso enojar a Pan

-¡que!... yo... yo no la hice enojar, suegro- dijo sintiéndose la víctima, Jatzey.

-¡cállate no me digas así!, cuando me dices eso me siento como un viejo.

-por favor todos cálmense- interrumpió Gohan- deben tomar calma, Pan, quiero que me expliques que es lo que pasa.

-¡no tengo por qué decirte!- contesto Pan.

-¡Pan, esa no es forma de hablarle así a tu padre!- Videl se volvió a Pan.

-Videl déjalo así ya me encargo- murmuro Gohan a Videl- vegeta podrías soltarla.

-¡hum! ¡Pues ya que! pero si se lanza con esa otra chiquilla, yo no intervendré.- el la soltó, pero Pan no se le lanzo.

-está bien vegeta- respondió y luego dijo a todos- quisiera hablar con Pan a solas, junto con Videl.

-¡ha!-dijo vegeta.

Bra se sintió culpable por lo que paso, pero aun así, se retiró.

Goten, Bulma y los demás se retiraron de ese lugar.

Cuando Trunks y Jatzey estaban a punto de irse de ahí, Gohan dijo:

-Trunks- el volteo- en un momento hablare con tigo, ¿está bien?- Trunks asintió y se retiró.

-papá, mama ella tuvo la culpa, ella me hiso enojar, y me dijo muchas cosas, me insulto y... y... y luego- Pan comenzó a farfullar.

-Pan, pudiste haberla matado. Y lo sabes.

-¡lo se papá, crees que no lo sé!- interrumpió.

-¿por qué lo hesite?

-no lo sé- contesto.

-es que no pudiste haberle hecho eso nomas por que sí. Pan, confía en mí, dime porque lo hiciste.

-es que... yo... yo estaba enamorada de Trunks, papá. Por eso hice lo que hice.

-ha, esa era la razón...mmmm, ¡que! ¡Te gustaba Trunks! pero él es más grande que tú.

-¡ya lo sé! Es que esa era la novia de Trunks, y... no sé qué fue lo que paso. Perdón papá.

-a quien tienes que pedirle perdón, es a esa chica.

-¿qué? es que no puedo. ¡No, no le pediré perdón!

-Pan has caso de lo que te dice tu papá. Y además tienes que hablarle con más respeto- dijo Videl enojada.

-mamá. Entiende que ¡yo ya no soy una niña! ya tengo la edad suficiente para decidir lo que yo quiera.

-lo sabemos Pan, pero queremos lo mejor para ti.- respondió Gohan.

-es que ustedes nunca me van a entender... ¡nunca! ¡Siempre tienen que intervenir en mis cosas personales!, y no me arrepiento de hacer esto, ¡no me arrepiento de haberle pegado a esa tipa, la novia de Trunks! ,no me arrepiento de nada, papá!, ahora nadie me interesa... ¡por qué ese tipo, me refiero a Trunks, me ha quitado todo, jamás en mi vida le hablarle, ni siquiera le volveré la mirada! odio a los briefs , y a todos ¡ los odio a todos!

-¡basta! Pan, deja de decir eso- respondia Videl.

Pan no dejaba de hablar, decía que odiaba a los briefs (familia de vegeta) y que jamás volvería a ser feliz. Gohan ya no aguantaba escuchar las conversaciones de Videl y Pan, ni tampoco los insultos a sus amigos, y entonses.

-¡bastaaaaaa!-gritó Gohan. ZAAAP. Otra vez. Pero una bofetada, y esta se la dio a Pan.

Videl se sorprendió al verlo. Gohan avía golpeado a Pan por primera vez.

-¡Gohan, que hesite!- gritó Videl.

Gohan por la presión, había perdido el razón, y por eso golpeo a Pan, pero entonces razonó.

-me... me pegaste, papá- dijo con una voz dolida.

-Pan... eso fue algo que no arreglara las cosas, sé que no, pero tuve que hacerlo.

Gohan se había dado cuenta de que empeoro las cosas. Después ella comenzó a llorar, pues el golpe fue demasiado, fuerte.

-jamás quiero volverte a ver en mi vida- ella dijo en voz baja.

Pan rápidamente se levantó y con una gran velocidad se alejó volando de ahí.


	7. Chapter 7

aqui les vá el otro jeje

Pan ya no sintió nada, tenía la mente en blanco, sin embargo ellos seguían besándose, como si ella no hubiera estado allí.

nota:

-¿crees qué... fui muy duro con ella, Videl?- pregunto Gohan.

-fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer, ella pronto se dará cuenta que lo que hiso estaba mal- respondió, mientras ponía una de sus manos en su hombro.

-creo que estuvo mal haberla golpeado.

-no te preocupes, Gohan eso se le pasara.

-está bien Videl, tratarè.

Pan se alejó a más de 400 kilómetros de la capital del oeste. Mientras se alejaba, lloraba como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, después dejo de llorar y comenzó a pensar:

-como pudo hacer eso mi papá, aunque sé que lo hiso para calmarme, pero, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que me hiso Trunks, es un tonto, pero ya no le hablare para que se sienta mal o si llegará a amarme, me burlare de él. Sí, él es muy tonto. Sí eso aré.

Ella se detuvo en un lugar desierto, lejos de la ciudad, al hacerlo, saco de su bolsa una capsula, presiono el botón de esta; y la lanzó. Sacó una casa, después de hacerlo, entro a ella.

Se cambió de ropa, se puso una mayon azul y una camisa blanca larga hasta más abajo de la cintura. Se acostó en la cama y de estar pensando en Trunks, se quedó profundamente dormida.

En la CC, todos aún estaban en la fiesta, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella conversación, Gohan, como anteriormente le había dicho a Trunks que hablaría con él, comenzó a buscarlo por toda la casa.

Trunks se encontraba en una de las salas de la casa, junto con Jatzey. Él estaba poniendo una venda en el brazo lastimado. Todo parecía indicar que Trunks no dio mucha importancia en las discusiones que tuvieron en unos momentos.

-Trunks. ¿Tienes un momento?-pregunto Gohan.

-Gohan... eres tú, por una vez creí que... que no querías hablar con migo- respondió.

-¿Trunks me... me vas a dejar sola?- Jatzey interrumpió.

-Jatzey, por favor déjame hablar con él.

-está bien... ¡ve con él!- Jatzey respondió enfadada.

-vamos a un lugar privado Trunks- dijo Gohan.

-sí.

Jatzey se quedó en la sala, haciéndole una mala cara a Gohan. Trunks dijo que fueran a su habitación. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Gohan dijo:

-Pan me dijo una cosa... tal vez te incomode un poco... ella me dijo que le gustabas.

-¿eso te dijo?

-si... ¿y qué me dices de eso?

-aa. No lo sé, ¿qué tengo que decir?

-yo entiendo que no te gusta... pero, hubiera sido mejor que no la hubieras tratado así.

-pero... yo no le hice nada.

-¿no le hiciste nada? ¿Estás seguro?

Gohan le dirigió una mirada de enojo a Trunks.

-es que, las chicas estaban charlando y... Goten dijo que escucháramos lo que decían.

-¿y qué más?

-¿he?... entonces, Pan le dijo a Bra que yo... que yo le gustaba.

-pero... ella a pesar de todo, esta dolida. También vi que Jatzey tuvo un poco de culpa.

-¿Jatzey? es que ella es de carácter, muy...

-¡Trunks! ¡Escúchame! ella ya no es la misma, y eso lo comprobé cuando hable con ella, jamás me había hablado así. Y por eso, no te pido que te enamores de ella, si no que te disculpes.

-pero ella no me quiere ver ni en pintura.

-¡no me importa si no te quiere ver ni en pintura!

-pero... Gohan.

-¡Trunks! ¡Solo quiero que te disculpes con ella y eso es todo! porque si no lo haces... discúlpame por lo que te voy a decir, pero yo quiero que mi hija sea feliz. Si no lo haces... ¡te arrepentirás!

-mmmhaaa no puede ser... Gohan se enojó, y si no me disculpo con ella, tales, aaaahh me meta una golpiza- pensó Trunks, mientras Gohan hablaba.

-¡ya te quedo claro!

-aaa, si... si ya lo entendí- dijo tembloroso.

Gohan le dirigió una sonrisa.

-espero que lo hagas, porque si no... Ya sabes-el rio un poco, y después se dio la vuelta y se fue.

-uff, creí que... bueno, tal vez lo que hice estuvo mal, iré a disculparme, y no lo hare por conveniencia, sino porque me siento culpable.

espero que les este gustando mucho pero... díganme que es lo que opinan


	8. Chapter 8

aqui les vá el otro jeje

Pan ya no sintió nada, tenía la mente en blanco, sin embargo ellos seguían besándose, como si ella no hubiera estado allí.

El Dr. Maki y el Dr. Niu ya avían acabado con todo lo mencionado, el virus y el androide.

Pero necesitaban salir del infierno para cumplir con su ambición, tardarían mucho en construir una makina para abrir una dimensión y salir de ahí, así que siguieron con sus experimentos, tuvieron una opción que les funcionaria un poco, y solo podría funcionar con dos personas. Pero siempre tenían un plan b, tenían como opción a piccoro, ya que él pudo abrir el infierno años antes, cuando goku término encerrado en este, él, con la ayuda de Dendè pudieron crear un portal que condujo a goku a la tierra. Ellos querían hacer completamente lo mismo, así que al mismo tiempo que en la tierra Vegeta, Gohan y los demás estaban distraídos en otras cosas, Maki y Niu construyeron un pequeño aparato que se coloca en la parte trasera de la cabeza, cuando este se coloca, unas ondas eléctricas se transmiten hasta el cerebro, provocando alteraciones, con un control, Maki o Niu deberá controlarlo como si fuera un carro de control remoto, según se mueva este control, hará lo que se le pida a la víctima. Cuando Gohan y Trunks hablaron, simultáneamente en el infierno, el Dr. Maki y Dr. Niu, ya tenían planeado totalmente todo, tenían el androide listo y el virus dentro de él, y el pequeño aparato.

piccoro se encontraba en una de las partes más oscuras del infierno, como siempre, en un entrenamiento mental, él estaba flotando en el aire, cruzado de pies y de manos. El Dr. Maki ordeno a no. 35 (el androide nuevo, él tenía un chaleco negro y una camisa blanca, cabello corto y oscuro, ojos negros, de estatura alta, Pantalón café) que, sin que piccoro se diera cuenta, que lo sostuviera con todas sus fuerzas, para que él y Niu le colocaran el aparato.

En ese preciso momento, no. 35 se le lanzo a piccoro y lo sostuvo con todas sus fuerzas, piccoro quedo inmóvil, no se podía mover, por que 35 lo sostenía por la espalda tomándolo de las manos y pies, en ese instante el Dr. Maki se acercó tranquilamente, y le coloco el extraño aparato, el Dr. Niu tenía el control, él lo encendió; piccoro quedo inmóvil ya no se movía, por esa razón 35 lo soltó, y el cayó al suelo.

-hoye. ¿Ya se murió?- dijo 35.

-no. no está muerto- respondió Niu.

-es ahora o nunca- interrumpió Maki.

El Dr. Niu asintió. Niu hiso funcionar el aparto, y piccoro se levantó, no dijo absolutamente nada. Niu comenzó a mover el control y piccoro se movió al compás del control.

Dendè ya se encontraba en el templo sagrado, mr. Popo estaba barriendo enfrente de la habitación del tiempo.

Dendè se encontraba con su bastón a la horilla del templo, él tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba concentrado en lo que pasaba en la tierra, cuando de pronto una voz conocida se comenzó a escuchar.

-Dendè- dijo la conocida voz-me escuchas, te hablo atra ves de la telepatía.

-¿he? lo escucho bien. Pero... ¿quién es usted?-respondió desconcertado.

-soy yo, piccoro.

-aaa, no puede ser. Embardad es usted sr. piccoro.

-sí, te hablo desde el infierno.

En el infierno, Maki y Niu se burlaban, porque Niu, con la ayuda del control hacía hablar a piccoro.

-¿y qué es lo que pasa?-pregunto dendè.

-lo que pasa es que quiero salir de aquí, por que escuche que un nuevo enemigo vendrá a la tierra.

-¡que! ¿Eso es cierto?

-si es un enemigo muy poderoso, y también escuche que su objetivo es dominar la galaxia del norte y destruirla.

-no puede ser, será mejor que le avise a Vegeta, Gohan y a los demás chicos- pensó.

-dendè, ¿me podrías ayudar a salir?

-pero... no es necesario que salga.

-¡que! ¡Porque!

-yo, si quiere les puedo avisar a los chicos sobre esto.

-¡no!... digo, es que yo quiero avisares en persona, y también explicarles con más detalles.

-pero... se gasta mucha energía.

-¿que no me quieres ayudar?

-si... bueno... está bien, comencemos.

Maki torció la boca para hacer una sonrisa, al igual que Niu.

Ellos comenzaron a hacer las mismas poses que hicieron hace mucho tiempo. Intentaron varias veces, estiraban las manos y una gran cantidad de energía se transmitía y chocaban en el cielo, pero no al mismo tiempo.

El Dr. Niu desde que empezaron a querer abrir el portal, controlaba a piccoro para que hiciera las mismas poses.

Ellos intentaron muchas veces, pero hasta que por fin, casi lo lograron, solo intentaron dos veces más y en ese preciso momento el piso del infierno se hiso un gran agujero negro, era un portal, en la tierra, por el cielo que está en el templo sagrado, se abrió un portal también, los dos eran el mimo, los dos conducían para el infierno o a la tierra.

Todos lo que se encontraban en el infierno observaron que el Dr. Niu y el Dr. Maki habían logrado abrir la dimensión que años antes Goku había cruzado.

-¡señor piccoro!- Dendè decía con dificultad para hablar, ya que tenía que mantener energía para la dimensión abierta- ¡ya no soporto más, será mejor que se dé prisa para salir!

En el infierno todos observaban con envidia que el Dr. Maki, Niu y no. 35 estaban a punto de salir, y todos se acercaron rápidamente para también salir. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar para salir, Maki y sus amigos ya habían salido.

espero que les este gustando mucho pero... díganme que es lo que opinan


End file.
